


How to Reveal Your VERY Gay Feelings To Your Logical Vulcan Best Friend

by Carlosaphina



Category: Star Trek
Genre: 5+1, I lowkey wanna just cry for Jim, I'm having flashbacks to my childhood now, Like the way he just fails is just sad, M/M, Misunderstandings, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlosaphina/pseuds/Carlosaphina
Summary: Jim tried to tell Spock that he likes him, but the circumstances keep interfering.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

_The love I have for you_

_And the things that you don’t see_

_My future is with you_

_There’s no one else for me_

Jim programmed that into the replicator, to appear on the napkin that would accompany the next meal that was replicated at Spock’s next meal. He knew Spock would see when he replicated his next meal. Jim got up to leave, not realizing that he hadn’t programmed any signature onto the note.

***  
When Spock invited Uhura over, after her replicator broke down, she didn’t expect to be reminded of their old relationship that she’d ended. “Is this some cruel joke, Spock?,” she asked. After seeing Spock’s look of confusion, she sighed, “I guess this was for someone else, then. Sorry for lashing out, honey. Today was a long day.”

***  
Jim was confused when he saw Uhura entering Spock’s quarters. Not knowing they weren’t getting back together, he thought, “Oh shit. That note. Damnit. If anyone asks, I’ll say I don’t know a thing.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Bones,” Jim whined, “Spock and Uhura are gonna get back together.” Bones nodded his head and continued to read his PADD.

“Bones, are you listening to me?” “Yeah,” he said grudgingly, “unfortunately I am. If you really want to know if they are getting back together ask one of them. Your ‘itsy bitsy crush’ on that Vulcan hasn’t dissipated, has it?”

  
“Bones,” Jim said, at a loss for words, “I’d never... What do you... is it that obvious?” The look Bones gave him confirmed his fears. “Ok I’ll stop talking about him. I’ll ask Spock if he is dating Uhura, and if he isn’t then I’ll tell him I’ve ‘illogical feelings’ for him.”

***  
The chess game had started off quietly. “Hey Spock,” Jim grinned, “are you dating Uhura?” After a few seconds of silence Jim scratched his neck and laughed nervously.

“Sorry Sp-” “Negative.”

  
“Oh. Ok. Well, I just wanted to tell you I’ve some illogical feelings for you. Just wanted to know if you reciprocate.”

“Captain.”

”Jim, please.”

”Jim, I also harbor illogical feelings of affection towards you.” Jim felt elated, was this the moment Spock would confess his undying love for Jim? “That is why we are friends.”

”Yeah, sure,” Jim said.

”Are we not?” Spock was concerned.

”No, no, no,” Jim’s voice was rushed, “we definitely are. Friends, I mean.”

They finished the game in peace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is weird, but my brain is just not in the mood for getting serious

A month later, and Jim was no closer to revealing the truth of his feelings to his first officer.

Jim tried a more direct approach.

”Spock. I’m not trying to be insensitive or anything, but you remember how you felt about your mother, right?”

Spock stiffened, years of experience telling him he was about to be insulted. “Affirmative.”

”Well, I feel that way about you.”

”You feel... I am your mother?” Spock was alarmed, was his captain under the influence of narcotics... “Are you ok, Jim?”

Jim’s face was in his palms, the embarrassment nearly overwhelming him. “That was NOT what I meant. I promise, I’m perfectly fine”

”I— Should I call Doctor McCoy for you?”

”Oh my god, please don’t. Just... forget it.”

”I shall attempt to do so.” Poor Spock never actually forgot, and 12 nights later, the revelation that Jim thought of him as his mother, still haunted him.


	4. Chapter 4

"This has got to work," Jim told Bones this morning. Now he wasn't so certain.

Jim's door chimed, "Come in," he said *It's Spock.* He turned around with a soft smile on his face, which he wiped off his face as soon as he saw who it was, "Oh it's you."

"You've not changed a bit since I met you in that bar, have you?" Nyota asked, rolling her eyes.

"Just... come in. And DO NOT step under the mistletoes. Please." He begged that last word.

"You act as if I'm trying -- What on earth are you doing?" She nearly shouted as she looked at the ceiling. "That's against protocols, you do realize that. There's supposed to be less than 100 of those aboard the ship, but you probably have more than that here." She looked back at Jim, "This is about Spock, isn't it? " Jim sputtered, "I didn't come here to talk about him, I just needed your signature on this PADD." Jim signed it, "Good luck."

* * *

_10 minutes later_

"Spock to Captain *sniffle*."

"Captain here"

"I don't *achoo* believe that I can make it to our game today."

"Um, ok." *Fuck*

"Spock out."


	5. Chapter 5

"You know what Bones?" Jim said, barging into McCoy's office.

"No, nor do I want to," he said, finishing his paperwork.

"37 times. THIRTY SEVEN FUCKING TIMES. I tried to tell him--"

"I'd say who, but I know."

"I know this time I'll do it. I'll actually get to tell him how I feel."

"Like a dejected puppy? I could tell him that"

"Do you want to hear my plan or not?"

"Not really, but considering the fact that you gave him a teddy bear saying 'will you be my valentine' on New Year's and he didn't understand what you meant, I want to know what you think is less subtle than that."

"His birthday is in 2 weeks," Jim said, expectantly.

"And...?"

"I could give him a card saying that I want to date him. I'd be the only one he'd suspect to send that."

* * *

_15 days later_

"Jim."

"Yeah?"

"Someone has been attempting to play a... 'practical joke.'"

"Oh?"

"Affirmative. I received a letter with 'JK' signed at the bottom. That is a Standard abbreviation for 'Just Kidding.' As I'm a Vulcan, I'm not miffed by these, but I find it... troubling that I have yet to be accepted by the crew."

"I assure you that I will make sure you are accepted by the crew." *Shit, I hurt his feelings. This is bad.*


End file.
